The Sun is Gonna Shine
by sweet-aries
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: "Pero sea cual sea la razón, ¿acaso sería tan malo que estuvieras embarazada?" Post-Sinsajo.


**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia original es de Monroeslittle. A mí solo me pertenece la traducción.**

* * *

Nota del autor: título y lyrics sacados de "Sweet and Low" de Augustana.

* * *

_The rain is gonna fall, the sun is gonna shine,_

_The wind is gonna blow, the water's gonna rise._

_She said, when that day comes, look into my eyes._

_No one's giving up quite yet,_

_We've got too much to lose._

* * *

Todo comienza con un error.

Generalmente, ella evade los chismes cuando vende sus presas frescas alrededor del Distrito 12, pero no puede dejar de ignorar a la mujer sentada llena de lágrimas al lado de Sae la Grasienta, a la que le cuenta alguna especie de triste historia. Katniss no quiere escuchar, pero oye más de lo debido sin querer.

La mujer está embarazada por cuarta vez, y todo por un error.

Aparentemente, la inyección anticonceptiva no funcionó.

Katniss no se cuestiona por aquel infortunado hecho. Finalmente la mujer se va, y Sae la Grasienta se gira hacia ella.

-A este paso, podría decir que todas esas tonterías acerca de una conspiración del Capitolio son ciertas -dice ella, a lo que Katniss le responde con un ceño fruncido-. Parece que la pobre Lottie es la sexta embarazada de esta semana. -Sae agrega, como si eso lo explicara todo, pero Katniss todavía no entiende lo que quiere decir.

-Por Dios, niña, ¿en verdad no sabes nada sobre eso? El último lote de inyecciones anticonceptivas estaba defectuoso, y se rumorea que el Capitolio saboteó el lote a propósito para incrementar nuestra población. Aún no somos lo suficientemente grandes para apoyar a la industria que ellos necesitan, incluso con nuestra reluciente nueva imagen.

Katniss la mira fijamente por un instante-. ¿Todas? –Pregunta-. ¿Todas estaban defectuosas?

-El doctor -Sae le cuenta-, ese chico del Distrito 6, lo anunció esta mañana, ¿no lo escuchaste? La noticia está por todos lados. Todo el lote fue entregado hace dos semanas, defectuoso. -Comienza a decir algo más solo para callarla, pero sus ojos se ensanchan cuando se da cuenta de algo.

Katniss sale hecha una furia de la tienda.

Después de todo este tiempo, después de sus firmes protestas, un estúpido _error_ puede haberla dejado embarazada.

* * *

Ella no llama al doctor; sabe que él debe de tener por lo menos a una docena de mujeres alrededor de él en estos momentos.

Pero tampoco sabe qué hacer. Se deshace de su ropa manchada con barro, sudor y sangre de pavo, se mira en el espejo y pasa sus manos por encima de su estómago plano, donde descoloridas cicatrices de quemaduras forman diversos diseños por encima de sus costillas, como si fueran algún elaborado tatuaje rosado del Capitolio. No puede ser posible. Ella no puede tener un hijo, no de esta forma, de ninguna manera. ¿Y si fuera en verdad una conspiración?

Ella no quiere traer al mundo a un niño que en cualquier momento pueda ser arrastrado hacia las tinieblas, hacia los mutos, el hambre, la depresión y esos horribles, horribles juegos, y súbitamente ese mundo, tan lleno de manipulaciones, es la razón por la que podría estar embarazada. No. No puede estarlo.

Una hora después, Peeta llega a casa, y ella esta vestida, echada de espaldas en la cama, esperándolo.

Él se queda en la entrada por un momento, y sabe que él ya lo escuchó. Después de todo, la noticia corrió alrededor del Distrito, eso fue lo que le dijo Sae-. ¿Lo estás? -Le pregunta finalmente, entrando cautelosamente en la habitación.

Su voz es precavida, pero hay algo más en ella, y le toma un momento identificarlo.

Esperanza.

Él quiere esto. Pero sabe que él siempre lo ha querido, le ha dado indicios de ello. Ha sido paciente acerca de eso, ha esperado, esperado y esperado, incluso cuando le gritó que _nunca_ pasará y que era libre para dejarla por otra mujer que estuviera feliz por darle hijos.

(Pero Peeta nunca la dejaría, lo sabe así como sabe respirar. Y si fuera poco, la había mirado lastimosamente respondiéndole que no quería un bebé que no fuera de _ella_.)

-No lo sé, -responde finalmente-. Pero mi inyección era parte del lote defectuoso, así que…

La cama se mueve cuando él se sienta al lado suyo. Ella mantiene su mirada en el techo, obstinadamente.

La mano de él se apoya en su pierna-. ¿Sería tan malo? -Suena como un pequeño niño perdido, mientras va subiendo su mano sobre su pierna, sobre su cadera, deslizándose fácilmente por debajo de su blusa para reposar sobre su estómago. Sus manos son cálidas y pesadas, y ella intenta alejarlas de su vientre, pero no funciona.

-Katniss.

Ella lo mira.

-Algunos piensan que puede ser una conspiración del Capitolio para aumentar la natalidad en el Distrito.

-Lo sé, -le contesta-. Pero sea cual sea la razón, ¿acaso sería _tan_ malo que estuvieras embarazada?

Ella aprieta sus dientes-. Peeta, no puedo traer un niño a este mundo. -Sus palabras salen más débiles de lo que esperaba, casi entrecortadas, mientras él la mira suavemente. Él pasea su pulgar sobre su ombligo, y ella intenta agarrar su muñeca, tratando de detener su mano.

-¿Qué mundo? -le pregunta-. ¿Un mundo en el que un niño nacido en el Distrito 12 fácilmente pueda caer enfermo, pasar hambre, perder a su padre en un accidente en la mina? ¿Un mundo en el que un niño crezca para colocar su nombre en la Cosecha, para que participe en los Juegos del Hambre? ¿Un mundo dirigido por personas como Snow o Coin?

Ella lo mira fijamente. Él no lo entiende-. Un mundo con un padre quien a veces odia desesperadamente a su mujer y una madre que está siempre al borde de la depresión. -dice, intentando ser lo más fría posible. Si eso lo molesta, la dejará en paz y ya no tendrá que hablar acerca de eso.

Pero él solo sacude su cabeza-. Katniss, no tienes por qué asustarte, -le dice-. No eres como tu madre. Si tuvieras un hijo después de la guerra, tú no te hubieras dejado caer en la depresión, lo sé. Tú hubieras luchado por mantenerte viva solo para cuidar de tu bebé, y si tú _estás_ embarazada…

Ella cierra sus ojos. No quiere mirarlo mientras continue con su discurso.

Él suspira, y saca su mano de debajo de su blusa. Ella extraña el calor, el peso. Él se inclina súbitamente y le da un ligero beso en la mejilla. La cama se mueve nuevamente, y ella escucha sus pesados pasos bajar por las escaleras y dirigirse hacia la cocina. Abre los ojos, fija su mirada en el techo, se pone a pensar.

¿Y si está embarazada, qué? No es como las otras charlas a través de los años acerca si debían o no intentar tener un hijo. Un bebé podría estar dentro de ella ahora mismo, y no puede hacer nada para cambiar eso. Pero, por supuesto, si realmente lo quisiera, ella _podría_. Aunque el solo pensar en eso la enferma.

Ella nunca mataría al bebé de Peeta. Jamás.

Se acuerda de cuando Finn era un niño pequeño, con sus mejillas regordetas y su esponjoso cabello. Lo imagina con pequeños ojos azules en su cara regordeta, puede ver migajas de galleta en su rostro y con pintura en sus dedos, y el niño ríe cuando Peeta ríe, como si fueran padre e hijo.

Ella cierra sus ojos. (La imagen no desaparece. Solo ilumina la oscuridad en su cabeza.)

* * *

Ella baja las escaleras. La radio sintoniza una estación llena de estática, sin embargo está pasando una de las canciones favoritas de Peeta, y él tatarea en voz baja mientras cocina un conejo que ella había despellejado y dejado en una olla en el horno en la mañana. Ella puede ver el pan ya metido en el horno, puede olerlo.

-No quiero llamarlo igual que alguien más, -anuncia.

Él gira su rostro hacia ella.

-El bebé. No debería ser acosado por fantasmas del pasado. Debe de ser él mismo. O ella misma. Y no quiero llamarlo como alguna flor o planta. Y quiero tenerlo aquí. No quiero pisar el hospital. Y quiero a un sanador, no algún doctor preparado en el Capitolio. Y nada de cámaras. Nunca. ¿Está bien?

Él asiente, con sus ojos completamente abiertos y serios.

-Está bien. Lo prometo. Todo lo que has mencionado. Lo prometo.

-Bien, -dice ella. Se aclara la garganta un poco, sintiéndose extraña-. Si estoy embarazada, muy bien. -Él asiente por segunda vez, agarrando fuertemente una cuchara de madera. Ella suspira y resiste el impulso de poner sus ojos en blanco-. Peeta, ya puedes sonreír. -Le dice, y una sonrisa llena de felicidad se asoma en su rostro.

Ella pretende no sentir las lágrimas en las pestañas de él cuando la besa.

* * *

Pero no está embarazada.

Una clienta frecuente de la panadería es Constance Hoptay, una anciana del Distrito 11 que solía ser sanadora antes de rehacer su vida en el Distrito 12 con sus dos nietos después de la guerra. Peeta le pide que cuide de Katniss, y ella acepta de inmediato, rechazando cualquier paga por parte de ellos. Ella va a la casa, les dice que la mayoría de los síntomas no apuntan a un embarazo, pero si Katniss fuera al hospital…

-No -Interrumpe Katniss con firmeza.

La mujer, con sus tenues cabellos blancos alrededor de su rostro, pasa su mano gentilmente por sobre la cabeza de Katniss-. Cariño, si quieres yo puedo ir por ti. No es problema para mí. Pero necesito una muestra de tu mejilla. La mandaré a examinar, y te daré los resultados. ¿Qué te parece? -Le sonríe, dándole ánimos.

Katniss acepta a regañadientes. Y dos días después, se entera que no está embarazada.

Le cuenta la noticia a Peeta esa noche, y él no puede esconder lo desilusionado que está.

-Es mejor así, -le dice ella, pero luego se arrepiente de haberlo dicho.

Odia verlo así, y piensa en un tema que prefiere no tocar: lo mucho mejor que le hubiera ido al pobre de Peeta Mellark enamorarse de alguien mejor que la fría de Katniss Everdeen, alguien que fuera igual de bueno y amable como él, alguien con más fe en las personas, con más amor hacia los demás, alguien quien se sintiera dichosa de darle un hijo.

Él le pregunta qué tipo de pan ella prefiere para la cena, y su respuesta se pierde en su garganta.

* * *

Ella toma otro baño, solo para evadirlo, y las luces ya se encuentran apagadas cuando se acuesta en su cama.

Pero él no está dormido y aparta su cabello húmedo amarrado en una trenza cuando ella se acomoda a su lado. Se van a enredar, y es una batalla constante entre ellos, pero ella lo deja ganar esta noche. Él pasa su brazo alrededor de su cintura, presiona su nariz sobre los cabellos de ella, y todo está callado mientras él suspira levemente.

Ellos han dormido así por tanto tiempo que ella no cree que sea posible dormir sin él a su lado.

Él nunca la va a abandonar. Ella lo sabe. No importa lo que haga o diga, o lo mucho que ella le cueste o le niegue, él la ama tanto que eso la vuelve loca. Pero, oh, la idea de que él sabe que se merece algo mejor y aun así se quede, eso la alivia.

Ella se gira y lo besa.

Eso hace que él abra los ojos, sorprendido.

-Todavía no recibo otra inyección, -le dice ella. Y lo vuelve a besar por segunda vez, trazando su mandíbula con sus labios, mordiendo su garganta suavemente, y él pasa sus manos de su cintura hacia su espalda. Ella abre sus piernas, y con ese movimiento que levanta su camisón hasta los muslos, lo recibe.

-¿Estás segura de esto? -le pregunta, y luce como el niño que tanto añora tener.

Ella asiente.

-Sí lo estoy. Pero tengo derecho a cambiar de opinión, así que apúrate.

Él ríe y esparce besos en su rostro, susurrando "gracias" una y otra vez. Él le quita el camisón, besando sus pequeños pechos, llenos de cicatrices, y ella se arquea contra él. Ellos pueden hacer esto tan fácilmente, se conocen tan bien, y todos sus pensamientos se desvanecen mientras que los besos, el amor, el fuego y el hambre la consumen.

* * *

Ella piensa en distintas formas de decírselo.

Después de todo, esto es por él, y solo es por esta única vez, así que sabe que tiene que hacerlo especial. Pero dar grandes noticias no es ciertamente uno de sus fuertes. No es capaz de cazar algo tan sencillo como una escurridiza ardilla, así que se sienta junto al lago, bajo los rayos del sol de verano, mientras intenta pensar en algo grandioso para darle la noticia.

Tiene que ser por él. Ella no sabe cómo ser madre. Esto es por él.

Él será el mejor padre que haya existido, ella lo _sabe_, y se aferra a eso. Si de alguna manera le falla a ese niño, él se encargará de eso. Él lo amará, lo protegerá y será el padre que ella nunca será, lo sabe. Esto es por él. Este bebé le pertenece. Ella puede hacerlo.

Él ya se encuentra en casa cuando ella regresa, está comiendo una zanahoria y sus manos están llenas de harina mientras hornea algunos panes. Lo mira fijamente, y él se alegra de verla-. He conseguido nabos frescos y zanahorias esta mañana, -le dice-. Tienes que probarlos. No creo que haya probado una zanahoria tan deliciosa en toda mi vida. Es como si las hubieran sacado del Paraíso, Katniss.

-Estoy embarazada. -Le responde ella.

Él se ahoga con su zanahoria.

Y de pronto las manos de él están sobre el rostro de ella, sus ojos buscando los de ella-. ¿Estás segura? ¿De verdad? -Ella solo asiente y se ríe un poco, porque _no_ puede sentirse contenta mientras él parece a punto de explotar de felicidad. Él reparte besos por todo su rostro; su nariz, su mejilla, sus cejas y su boca, y la sienta en el mostrador-. Te amo –le dice.

-Lo sé -ella le susurra, pasando sus dedos por sus rizos rubios.

Y él le levanta un poco la blusa, se agacha y coloca su rostro junto al estómago de ella.

-¡También te amo!

Eso hace que el corazón de ella se acelere, porque es real, el bebé de Peeta está en verdad dentro de ella.

El terror la embarga con esa revelación, pero los labios de él la encuentran, y él la besa una y otra vez, con una sonrisa radiante. Se aferra a él y deja que todas las palabras que le murmura "gracias y te amo y un bebé, Katniss, _un bebé_," la invadan hasta que su terror se desvanece.

* * *

El distrito ha sido reconstruido por completo.

Todas las calles son impecables y están como nuevas, y diez docenas de casas limpias y en filas, pequeños pero sólidos hogares construidos sobre las ruinas, han reclamado lo que era la Veta, y no parece un lugar en el que tanta gente vivió, pasó hambre y murió. La fábrica de medicinas es el edificio más grande de todo el distrito, enorme, blanco y tan diferente de las oscuras y sucias minas escondidas de los turistas. Es fácil de ubicar, no importa por donde uno pase: la bella fábrica de medicinas, un símbolo del nuevo distrito.

Si es eso lo que los turistas que inundan la ciudad quieren ver, bien por ellos.

Katniss adora la nueva escuela, más grande y con más luz; filas de ventanas en cada pared y semillas de dientes de león que crecen detrás del cerco del jardín de la escuela. Ella pasa por allí camino de su casa hacia el bosque, y le gusta ver a los pequeños niños regordetes mientras juegan.

Ellos se parecen a ella, con ojos y cabellos oscuros y ese aspecto de alguien de la Veta, polvo de carbón entre sus dedos y sobre sus ropas, aunque ya no se ven famélicos. Tal vez no vivan con toda la opulencia del Capitolio, pero tienen lo suficiente para comer, y eso es suficiente.

Los más pequeños, más extrovertidos y amigables, la llaman cuando ella pasa muy cerca a la cerca, con grititos alegres como "¡Señora Mellark, gané el juego del escondite!" o "Señora Mellark, ¿tiene bizcochos?" o "¡Señora Mellark, mire mi rodilla, creo que me he hecho una herida!" Y ella les sonríe, escucha las historias de aventuras que le cuentan, y siempre lleva con ella unos cuantos bizcochos, por si acaso, a pesar que nunca le dice a Peeta el por qué le pide que los hornee.

(Ella no quiere darle alguna idea. Pero eso ya no importa ahora, ¿cierto?)

Durante el transcurso del día, ella intenta imaginar a su hijo entre ellos.

Dentro de unos años será realidad.

No puede decidir si quiere un niño con su piel de un tono oliva, ojos oscuros y cabello oscuro, fácil de confundirse con el resto, alguien a quien los turistas difícilmente identificarían como hijo de ella; o si quiere que el bebé se parezca a Peeta, que sea uno de los pocos rubios, castaños y pelirrojos alrededor de los niños de la Veta.

Un pequeño bebé de cabellos rubios, decide, que se parezca a Peeta en todo lo posible.

* * *

Ella obliga a Peeta que no se lo cuente a nadie, porque todavía no se siente lista para _todo eso_.

No le preocupan mucho los chismes alrededor de la ciudad, cualquier crudo comentario que Haymitch pueda tener o la manera en la que Johanna la desafía cuando la visita. Ella piensa en el Capitolio, en los equipos con sus cámaras, rogándole por un especial sobre el Sinsajo y ella _nunca_ estará lista para eso.

Y por un tiempo, honestamente, no es difícil pretender que no es real. Sigue cazando todas las mañanas, come algo en el bosque; de vez en cuando le permite a unos cuantos niños de más edad que la encuentren en el bosque después de la escuela y les enseña unos cuantos trucos. Hace sus rondas con la carne fresca, la intercambia en la zona de los mercaderes donde Sae tiene su puesto, y se detiene en la panadería para ayudar a Peeta a cerrar la tienda.

Ella come unos cuantos bollos con queso, le pregunta acerca de su día y corretea a unos cuantos gansos en su camino a casa.

A Peeta no le gusta pretender. Ambos habían limpiado los otros dormitorios hace años, más que nada para que Johanna y Annie tuvieran dónde quedarse cuando los visitaran, pero Peeta ha escogido el cuarto más grande, y quiere pintar las paredes, poner cortinas nuevas, construir una cuna y comprar mantas.

-Es una guardería, -le explica feliz-, solo para el bebé.

Ella asiente y le deja tener eso. Esto es más real para él que para alguien más, así que debe de disfrutarlo.

Y su vida finalmente comienza a cambiar tanto que ya no _puede_ seguir ignorándolo.

Lo odia. Sus pechos están hinchados, sensibles con cualquier blusa que use, y el olor de la sangre la enferma tanto que se siente mareada y tiene que apoyarse contra el árbol más cercano, a veces tiene que abandonar su última caza, y de pronto se siente enferma a cada momento.

Peeta le hornea todo tipo de galletas hasta que descubre cuál es la favorita de su mujer y comienza a mantener una provisión en su cuarto, de tal forma que ella pueda tener unas cuantas cuando él no esté cerca. Es dulce, pero aun así él no es el enfermo que tiene que estar vomitando en el baño porque tiene a una _personita_ dentro de él. Un mes y medio de embarazo, ella come todas las galletas que puede encontrar en la casa y se queda dormida hecha un ovillo contra la bañera, su cabello húmedo con su sudor y suelto por sus hombros, con todo el sabor a vómito en su boca.

Se levanta cuando siente unos brazos familiares alrededor de ella, mientras él la carga como si fuera una muñeca.

Ella mantiene sus ojos cerrados mientras que él la arropa, peina su cabello y coloca una sábana sobre ella. Él besa su frente y ella finalmente lo mira. Su sonrisa es suave y le ofrece un vaso de agua. Ella agarra su mano mientras bebe-. Duerme -él le dice.

Ella no quiere, pero él pasa su mano por sus cabellos, y se siente bien-. De acuerdo, - murmura, cerrando sus párpados por completo.

Unas horas después, todo está oscuro, y su pesadilla aún está en su cabeza mientras mira la oscuridad que la rodea.

Los mutos tenían unos brillantes ojos verdes como los de Finnick y abrían su estómago; Peeta la estrangulaba dejándole moretones, aplastando sus pulmones, porque todo era su culpa, ella mató a su hijo; Snow se ríe mientras que Coin azota a Gale; Prim intenta recuperar al ensangrentado bebé del muto, pero otro muto consigue arrancarle la piel de su espalda; Rue intenta ayudarla, y —

El viento que entra por la ventana se siente frío en su mejilla a pesar que siente a Peeta, caliente a su lado. Su mano también está caliente, grande y suave alrededor del estómago de ella, siente cómo su respiración es cálida y húmeda contra su cuello mientras él duerme. Ella coge su mano y Peeta murmura algo.

Sus pesadillas no habían sido así de malas en años.

Ella puede sentirse rota por dentro, llena de dolor. Se gira y se acurruca junto a Peeta, esconde su rostro en el pecho de él e intenta lidiar con el dolor mientras se esconde del mundo.

* * *

Sus ropas se vuelven apretadas, así que ella solo aprieta los dientes y lo ignora.

Haymitch la llama a gritos desde su pórtico, preguntándole qué es lo que ella ha hecho con sus pechos. Ella comienza a llorar y no puede evitarlo, y solo quiere desesperadamente algo dulce y azucarado; y por qué Haymitch la está fastidiando tanto; y no puede dejar de llorar, así que golpea a Haymitch cuando éste intenta darle una palmadita en el hombro, y no para de llorar hasta que él trae a Peeta.

-Finalmente lo hiciste, -declara Haymitch, riéndose-, al fin la embarazaste, ¿cierto?

Peeta besa la frente de ella, y ella gimotea triste, aún molesta, pero no sabe por qué; si son sus prendas o Haymitch o ella misma-. Vamos, -murmura Peeta-. Te prepararé algo dulce y azucarado. -Le ayuda a entrar a la casa, y ella _odia_ todo eso.

-Siento muchas cosas, -le cuenta a Peeta, llenándose de lágrimas-. Es demasiado para mí.

Él hornea el doble de galletas.

* * *

Los meses pasan y ella se niega a mirarse en el espejo.

Todo su cuerpo es diferente, desde sus hinchados muslos, su cara redonda, hasta las cicatrices estiradas alrededor de su hinchado vientre y sus pechos hinchados; ya no se siente ella misma, más bien, se siente _invadida_. Su cuerpo ya no le pertenece, no se había sentido así desde que tenía dieciséis.

Todo el distrito ya lo sabe, porque es difícil _no_ saberlo cuando su estómago está tan redondo y es tan evidente, y todos son amables con ella. Ellos ya no intentan tocar su estómago, no después que le gritó al carnicero que le cortaría la mano con sus propios cuchillos si no retiraba la mano de su estómago _en ese instante_, pero no puede hacer que todos ignoren a su bebé por completo.

Sus hinchados tobillos ya no caben en sus botas, y Sae se ofrece a cambiarle algo de carne por algunos vestidos que le queden. Estos le recuerdan al Capitolio, el ligero y suave material que Sae le encuentra, pero al menos ya no le duelen sus pechos y es más fácil respirar.

Ya no le importa lo que se ponga, igualmente, ya que todo lo que hace ahora es dar vueltas alrededor de la casa.

Ya no puede salir a cazar. Intenta ignorar el bulto sobre su vientre, pero después de unas cuantas heridas en su brazo y la cara de Peeta cuando las ve, bueno, es un milagro que él no haya puesto su arco fuera de su alcance.

Sus pesadillas empeoran cada noche y ella ya no puede dormir, ni siquiera lo intenta.

Ya no lo aguanta. Sólo quiere que todo termine. Sabe que Peeta puede sentir lo fastidiada e infeliz que está, así que no mencionan _nunca_ al bebé para tranquilizarla. Pero las manos de él buscan su estómago todas las noches, y él sigue trabajando en la guardería todas las tardes, y todo eso lo hace real.

Ella desea que todo esto no hubiera pasado, pero no puede. Es tarde para arrepentimientos.

* * *

La cocina se siente especialmente cálida cuando todas las ventanas están cubiertas con nieve, y una porción de pan con pasas está ya servida para ella. Peeta le sonríe mientras coloca otro pan en el horno.

-Buenos días, -la saluda y le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa. Ella corta una rebanada mientras se sienta en la mesa, soltando un olor que se eleva hasta alcanzarla. Cierra sus ojos, enrolla los dedos de los pies dentro de las medias de lana que robó de Peeta e intenta ignorar su dolor de espalda. Y abre los ojos, un poco más feliz, para darse cuenta que la mantequilla está al otro extremo de la mesa. Se fuerza a si misma a pararse.

Mientras pasa al lado de Peeta, ella pasa su mano por sus hombros.

Peeta alcanza el hombro de ella, besa un lado de su cabeza, sobre su desordenado cabello que cae sobre sus hombros. Le toma mucha energía estarlo trenzando a cada rato, y no es como si tuviera ya algún motivo. Ella le da una pequeña sonrisa mientras agarra el envase con la mantequilla. Pero las manos de él están en su cintura y él le deposita pequeños besos alrededor de su cuello antes de que sienta como la mano de él desabrocha el botón trasero de su vestido azul-. Peeta, -le advierte, pero la otra mano de él atrapa suavemente su pecho, sus labios siguen en su cuello.

-Te _extraño_, -él gime-. Apenas me dejas besarte ahora.

Ella se aleja de él-. Estoy embarazada ahora, -le recuerda. Su cuerpo ya no es de ella y no quiere sentir sus manos sobre ella, ni que bese sus estiradas cicatrices o que sienta al bebé que está entre ellos. Ella no puede pensar en el sexo cuando su cuerpo no le pertenece, no ahora.

-Me aseguré de eso, -él la reta, alzando una mano para posarlo sobre el brazo de ella-. Todavía puedes besar a tu esposo mientras estés embarazada, Katniss. -Él sonríe un poco, con más seriedad-. Y todavía podemos…

-No quiero _hacerlo_, -ella lo corta, soltándose del agarre de su marido.

Él la mira fijamente por unos minutos hasta que suspira-. Lo siento. Está bien. -Su sonrisa intenta parecer genuina.

-Después que el bebé nazca, -ella le dice suavemente.

Él toca su cabello con delicadeza y ella se lo permite. Ella besa el borde de su boca.

* * *

Johanna entra en la casa un miércoles, su brillante cabello lleno de nieve y sus mejillas sonrosadas por el frío mientras tira sus maletas en la cocina. Le da un beso en la mejilla a Peeta antes de girarse hacia Katniss y luce algo loca mientras hace una mueca. Katniss siente su corazón hundirse al pensar cómo debe de lucir para su invitada inesperada: toda hinchada y con su cabello desarreglado mientras se tumba en el sofá.

-No lo puedo creer, -dice Johanna-. Todos los años surgía un nuevo rumor acerca de ustedes dos y no podía creer el último cuento pero, oh, Katniss, por fin cediste. -Ella se ríe fuertemente, sus ojos brillan y Katniss recuerda cómo ellas hablaban acerca de cómo no podían imaginarse trayendo a un bebé a este mundo, incluso un bebé tan dulce y adorable como el pequeño Finnick Odair, la viva imagen de su padre.

-Siempre un placer, Jo, -dice Peeta, recogiendo sus maletas-. ¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedas esta vez?

* * *

Katniss trenza su cabello, se pone las botas a la fuerza y lleva a Johanna al bosque con ella.

Johanna aún sigue soltera pero encuentra formas de mantenerse ocupada, demasiado testaruda para abandonar la buena vida que se ganó pero demasiado herida para no ser otra cosa que testaruda, después de todos estos años. Pero ya no está sola; tiene gente a la que amar, tiene su pequeña familia adoptiva de compañeros vencedores y al pequeño Finn, quien la llama "tía Jo" y quien la idolatra, aunque ya no sea un pequeño ahora.

-Habla, -Johanna dice, estirándose sobre el pasto-. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Katniss se encoge de hombros, se recuesta contra un árbol acomodándose lo más que puede. Resulta que la comodidad es algo relativo para ella en estos días-. Él quería demasiado un bebé, -murmura finalmente.

-Y tú te negaste tan fácilmente durante quince años, -Johanna le contesta, acomodándose a su lado, apoyándose en su codo-. No hizo trampa, ¿o sí? No creo que él sea de esos.

-Hace años, en la arena, -le explica Katniss-, imaginaba la larga vida que él tendría si lo salvaba; como se recuperaría, como por fin encontraría alguien que lo ame, con quien sea feliz, con quien tenga hijos. Y ahora que _ha sobrevivido_ y soy _yo_ a quien ama, ¿no debería permitirle esto, después de _todo_ por lo que hemos pasado?

Ella no esperaba que sus palabras suenen tan desesperadas, así que se limita a mirar el pasto.

-¿Estás asustada? -le pregunta Johanna, sorprendentemente gentil.

-Aterrada, -admite Katniss.

-¿De qué?

Katniss la mira fijamente-. De mí. Manipulación. Veneno de rastrevíspula. -Traga saliva-. Prim. Mutos. Pesadillas. Un bebé. De todo, Johanna. Es demasiado. -Cierra sus ojos, tratando de bloquear al mundo-. Quiero decir, -dice, con voz ahogada-, imagíname como madre.

Silencio.

-Tú impondrás las reglas, -le dice Johanna-. Y también serás la que las hagas respetar.

Katniss abre sus ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, no es como si pudieras contar con Peeta para que sea estricto, -dice Johanna-. Además, el niño será gordo. Peeta lo alimentará con galletas como si fuera su trabajo. De hecho, _es_ su trabajo. Pero estoy segura que aun así amarás a tu bebé gordo y malcriado. -Su mirada se ablanda-. Amas ferozmente como para no hacerlo, créeme.

Katniss se sofoca un poco con sus estúpidos sentimientos y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Johanna se acerca y toca su rodilla.

-Y mira, si alguien intenta herir a tu niño… Piensa en todas las personas a las que tendrá que enfrentarse. Annie gritaría hasta dejarlo sordo. Haymitch entrenaría a sus gansos para que ataquen, yo sacaría mis viejas estrellas ninja y Peeta y tú… Dios, Katniss, un niño no podría estar más a salvo con padres como ustedes.

Ella sonríe un poco, formándose pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y Katniss, llena de lágrimas, le sonríe de vuelta.

* * *

Antes de irse, Johanna pregunta si puede mencionarle a Annie sobre el bebé.

La forma en que lo pregunta hace que sea una pregunta con doble significado. Si se lo menciona a Annie, entonces su madre también lo sabrá y ella aún no ha encontrado el valor para llamar a su madre. Sabe que tiene que hacerlo; su madre probablemente quiera saber. No es tampoco como si su madre fuera a conocer al niño, no cuando Katniss no puede dejar el Distrito 12 ni su madre fuera a regresar.

-Yo luego llamaré a Annie, -Katniss contesta.

La llama y Annie lanza grititos de emoción. Hace que Katniss jure que la va a llamar tan pronto como el bebé nazca y le cuente cada detalle, incluyendo su nombre y su sexo-. No es necesario que nos envíes fotos, -Annie le dice contenta-, ¡ya que Finn y yo iremos a visitarlos en el primer tren que salga!

Y Katniss asume que Annie de alguna forma le dará las noticias a su madre.

* * *

Ella intenta aprender a tejer por su cuenta.

Un bebé necesita ropa, ¿cierto? Ella ordena unas cuantas madejas de lana del Capitolio y Sae le consigue un par de palitos de tejer y le enseña los puntos básicos. Comienza tejiendo una chalina para Peeta, solo para practicar. Parece un trapo lleno de nudos, los puntos muy sueltos y no siguen ningún patrón, pero Peeta la usa, con una graciosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Le toma unas siete chalinas más antes de sentirse lista para intentar tejer una gorra. Le hace una a Haymitch.

Él le hace una mueca, pero toma el extraño y amorfo regalo. Él se pasa por la casa al día siguiente, aun así, y le entrega una manta. No tiene un color específico, es más bien una especie de un color crema suave, algo oscuro, y el material es más delgado en algunas partes, viejo y amado, pero está limpio y se siente suave entre sus dedos. Ella mira a Haymitch buscando una explicación.

-Le pertenecía a mi hermanita. No la pienso usar. Y mientras menos tejas, mejor.

Ella no puede encontrar las palabras adecuadas y las mejillas sin afeitar de él se tornan rojas-. Todavía llevas esa pequeña perla, -le dice-. Así que toma la manta. -Dicho eso, él sale de la casa.

Ella acerca la manta hacia su rostro y sonríe contra la suave, limpia y amada prenda.

* * *

Effie llama, como si estuviera obligada a hacerlo, y Katniss deja que Peeta hable con ella.

Ya sabe qué es lo que ella quiere: un maravilloso especial en televisión, planear un "baby shower", mostrarle al mundo lo felices que son sus viejos tributos con una nueva adición a su familia. Y con el rencor más afectuoso que le tiene a Effie después de todo, Katniss no va a dejar que el mundo tenga alguna parte del bebé.

Y Effie le dice a Peeta que si Katniss acepta, puede esforzarse para soportar su vieja aversión al Distrito 12-. Ya has pasado mucho tiempo en ese horrible lugar, -dice Effie-, ¡hay un nuevo gobierno, y a todo el país le encantaría ver cómo crías a tu hijo aquí, en el Capitolio!

Katniss lo mira con tanta furia que Peeta tiene que recordarle que es Effie quien lo dice y que él solo lo repite.

No pasa muchos para que Plutarch también llame. Katniss no sabe lo que ha dicho, pero lo que haya sido hace que Peeta cuelgue el teléfono violentamente. Katniss recompensa su negativa con un beso, completamente desinteresada de lo que Plutarch pueda haberles ofrecido. Si hay algo que ella tenga que decir acerca de eso, y lo tiene, es que el bebé nunca sabrá cómo lucen los lentes de las cámaras, gracias a Dios.

* * *

El súbito tirón dentro de ella la paraliza.

No puede moverse y se encuentra sola; la casa está vacía, la luz del atardecer demasiado brillante ilumina su rostro mientras trabaja en el libro de plantas, y ella no sabe qué hacer. Empieza a entrar en pánico e intenta concentrarse en respirar, pero el esfuerzo duele.

La persona más cercana es Haymitch.

Se obliga a pararse, y logra salir de la casa, golpea la puerta y grita su nombre. Ella necesita que él traiga a la Sra. Hoptay. Él comienza a quejarse, pero le arrebata la botella de su mano y amenaza con golpearlo en la cara con ella si no encuentra a la sanadora en ese instante, porque -

Su estómago palpita, una extraña sensación _dentro_ de ella, y la botella se destroza cuando cae al piso.

Ella se aferra al marco de la puerta-. Ahora, Haymitch -sisea, llena de pánico-. Pero no Peeta. Todavía no.

La Sra. Hoptay la examina media hora después, pasando sus suaves y frías manos por su estómago, haciéndole preguntas, sintiendo su pulso-. Estás bien, cariño -concluye finalmente-. Si todo lo que sentiste fue un ligero movimiento, no tienes nada por qué preocuparte. El bebé solo quería estirarse.

Katniss la mira fijamente.

-¿Se mueve? ¿El bebé se mueve? ¿Dentro de mí, se mueve?

-Por supuesto, cielo -murmura la Sra. Hoptay, contrayendo sus labios-. ¿Esta es la primera vez, entonces?

-Sentí una… una extraña… _vibración_ antes, -Katniss admite-, pero creía que era un dolor de estómago. Esta vez, sin embargo, fue… -Ella no lo puede creer. Sabe que debe haber anticipado eso; no es como si desconociera lo que experimenta una mujer embarazada, excepto que aparentemente lo ignora.

-Y probablemente lo sientas más en los meses venideros -le avisa la Sra. Hoptay-. A veces puede dolerte, y también te puede asustar, si es que al bebé le da hipo o si se siente aburrido, pero es normal. No hay por qué alarmarse, cielo, te lo prometo. -Le sonríe.

Katniss asiente, y la Sra. Hoptay se va. El terror, no. Se queda con Katniss.

* * *

Peeta luce preocupado cuando llega a casa, y ella sabe que alguna especie de chisme debe de haberlo alcanzado en la panadería. Pero él la encuentra a salvo en la mesa de la cocina, donde permanece firmemente sentada desde que la Sra. Hoptay se fue. Se arrodilla frente a ella, encontrando sus manos. -¿Qué pasó? - le pregunta.

-Se movió.

Sus ojos buscan la cara de ella-. ¿El bebé? -Él se acerca algo dudoso para tocar su estómago, solo para detenerse.

El corazón de ella se encoge un poco-. Está bien, Peeta. Tocas mi estómago todas las noches cuando crees que estoy dormida. Está bien. Eres mi esposo. Tú eres el… el padre. -Ella toma su mano y la presiona sobre su estómago. El bebé se calmó hace unas horas y no se ha movido desde entonces, pero sucede otra vez.

-¿Estás bien? -Le pregunta Peeta suavemente.

-La Sra. Hoptay dijo que era normal -le contesta Katniss.

-Lo sé -Peeta le dice-, ¿pero _tú_ estás bien?

Ella finalmente lo mira a los ojos-. Este bebé está realmente _dentro_ de mí -ella susurra-. Y sé que _debería_ de saber eso, pero de pronto todo es tan dolorosamente _real_, y… y cuando nazca, Peeta, qué pasará cuando el bebé nazca y yo no… ¿qué pasará si no puedo amarlo como debería? Este mundo puede que no esté lleno de Juegos manipulados ni pobreza ni… ni nada de eso pero, ¿qué hay sobre _mí_?

-Tú ya amas a este bebé, Katniss -él dice-, sólo que tú aún no lo sabes.

Ella sacude su cabeza.

-Odio todo este embarazo pero, ¿cómo se supone que voy a amar al…?

-No se trata de lo que se _supone_ que hagas, -murmura. Él sacude su cabeza-. Tú crees que eres esta persona fría y dura, y que eres fuerte, pero no… tú no te ves en verdad. ¿Crees que alguien que no pueda amar a su propio bebé pueda ser capaz de soportar de tener a Johanna como mejor amiga? ¿Crees que alguien que no pueda amar a su propio bebé pueda ser capaz de cuidar a Haymitch año tras año? ¿Crees que alguien que no pueda amar a su propio bebé sea capaz de tener las pesadillas que tú tienes?

Él la mira intencionalmente-. ¿Crees que alguien que no pueda amar a su propio bebé sea capaz de prácticamente criar a su propia hermana? -Él le menciona en susurros, y su corazón se encoge. Prim. Hubiese sido una madre _maravillosa_, natural, tan dulce y amorosa. Ella merecía ser madre.

Y Katniss…

-Tú siempre ves lo mejor de mí -le dice a Peeta, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Pero él le responde con el mismo gesto y se acerca para levantar su rostro.

-Tú no lo entiendes, ¿cierto? Jamás he conocido a alguien que ame tanto como tú, tan ferozmente.

Las palabras hacen eco en su cabeza-. Johanna también me dijo lo mismo -ella susurra-. Que yo amo ferozmente. Pero…

-Porque es verdad -él insiste, acariciando la mejilla de ella con su pulgar.

Ella agarra sus muñecas.

-Necesito que me prometas que amarás lo suficiente a este bebé, ¿está bien? Que tú serás bueno con él, o ella, y lo amarás por los dos… prométemelo.

-No tengo qué -él comienza.

-Solo prométemelo -ella insiste-. Promételo.

Él asiente.

-Lo prometo, preciosa.

Ella presiona su cara contra su cuello, aferrándose a él. Y su estómago vibra al moverse el bebé.

Ella se aferra a Peeta más fuerte.

* * *

El invierno comienza a asomarse. Katniss está más grande que nunca, y la casa parece más pequeña que nunca. Ya no camina sino que se balancea, cosa que divierte a Haymitch. Ella está lista para _terminar_ con este embarazo. Extraña los bosques, la libertad, el tamaño normal de sus pies.

El bebé se mueve bastante ahora, a veces le duele, otras veces son eventuales tirones como si tuviera hipo, y Katniss se acostumbra con el tiempo, aunque desea que el niño se quede quieto o duerma.

Si ella no puede dormir, tal vez el bebé pueda. Las pesadillas la dejan exhausta, y eso es solo después de pasar horas despierta, incapaz de dormirse simplemente porque se siente tan _intranquila_, tan incapaz de mantener a sus grandes e hinchados miembros quietos, tan incapaz de conseguir calmar a su cansado cerebro. Peeta se preocupa.

Peeta.

Ella extraña su peso, lo prefiere sobre el peso que ella ahora lleva encima. Extraña la manera en la que la besaba, extraña el calor, el fuego, el único tipo de fuego que ella quiere. Piensa en él, en los suaves trazos de su espalda, su historia escrita sobre su piel en forma de descoloridas cicatrices, suaves al tacto.

Y una calidez crece en ella, y ella solo quiere… _necesita_…

Ella odia la forma en la que se siente en su propio cuerpo, y odia como se siente tan fuera de control. Él duerme junto a ella, ligeros ronquidos escondidos bajo su fuerte respiración, su boca húmeda y cálida contra su hombro, su pierna ligeramente enredada con la de ella. Ella mira fijamente el techo. El bebé se mueve.

Ella intenta dormir. Se acomoda un poco, le duele la espalda. La pierna de él se acomoda junto a la suya. Solo necesita -

Ella desliza su mano hacia abajo, tocándose, y todo su cuerpo tiembla. Piensa en las manos de Peeta; sus ágiles dedos, con azúcar, harina y a veces dulce siempre entre sus uñas, con pequeñas, brillantes y rosadas quemaduras de los hornos escondidas entre sus nudillos. Ella se mece contra su mano.

Y gime. En voz alta.

El sonido escapa de su boca, y muerde su labio, intenta calmarse, pero otra mano cubre la suya, y la boca de él se mueve por todo su cuello-. Permíteme -le susurra, con urgencia en su voz, y ella asiente. Extrañaba su cercanía, y necesita alguna forma de calmarse, y él es grande, cálido, está ahí y es de ella. Ella encuentra sus labios, lo besa, intenta estar lo más cerca de él posible.

Ella se arquea contra la cama cuando los dedos de él se deslizan dentro suyo, un gritito sale de su garganta, y él murmura palabras sin sentido contra la sonrosada piel de su mejilla. Ella se estremece bajo su mano y de alguna forma encuentra su mano libre, y ella la sostiene contra su pecho, apretándolo. Oh. Sí. Oh-

-Katniss -él jadea-, yo solo… tú eres tan… -Sus manos están de pronto en la cintura de ella, y ella quiere llorar con la falta de contacto, al sentirse vacía. Estaba _tan_ cerca. Él cambia de posición y mueve sus piernas, y ella se siente torpe e inútil entre sus brazos, pero desliza una mano para seguir tocándose.

Él detiene su mano, y ella se encuentra a horcajadas de él. Él la levanta y la deja caer.

El corazón de ella se entrecorta, su respiración se agita, y se altera con su conquista, se aferra fuertemente a la cabecera. Sus ojos encuentran los de él, tan oscuros mientras brillan por el brillo de la luna mientras la miran fijamente, su boca ligeramente abierta, sus labios brillando por la saliva. Sus manos queman sus caderas al sostenerla tan fuerte que duele, la levanta y ella se mece en sus rodillas y se arroja violentamente, porque lo necesita dentro de ella.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que ella se deshaga por completo; ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos, y los movimientos de él se vuelven rápidas sacudidas mientras la sigue. Él no deja de mirarla mientras termina. Lo siente ablandarse dentro de ella, y ella remueve su sudado cabello de su rostro. Él necesita cortarse el cabello. -Me siento gorda -le dice. Él se ríe un poco, y la retira con facilidad de encima suyo, colocándola sobre las almohadas. Él besa su mejilla mientras se pone nuevamente sus pantalones.

-Eres hermosa -le responde.

-Mentiroso.

-Nunca.

Ella se duerme con la mano de él sobre su brazo, con la sensación de sus firmes latidos contra su omóplato, y no tiene ninguna pesadilla mientras duerme lo que queda de la noche.

* * *

Las pesadillas regresan, por supuesto. Snow sentado en su cocina con una niña sin rostro en su regazo, y Cato le ruega que lo ayude, aunque él mate a la niñita, y Katniss grita y grita y grita por ayuda pero nadie la oye a través de las llamas, nadie excepto Boggs, quien no puede moverse del charco de su propia sangre en el piso de su vieja casa en la Veta, y su padre canta para calmarla, pero ella puede ver a su hija en la pantalla de televisión, en los Juegos.

Y no puede hacer nada; es dolorosamente inútil.

Se levanta con el sonido de sus propios gritos. No había pasado en tanto tiempo.

Peeta remueve el sudor de su frente, frota su espalda, y le dice que solo fue una pesadilla.

* * *

Peeta cubre sus ojos con su mano antes de abrir la puerta de la guardería.

Ella no ha puesto un pie en el cuarto desde que él comenzó a trabajar ahí, pero ya ha terminado y quiere mostrarle el resultado, y aparentemente necesita hacer una gran presentación de eso. Él empuja suavemente sus pies, su espalda contra el pecho de ella, y la guía hacia el cuarto. Él retira su mano.

Ella parpadea.

La ventana está abierta, con bonitas cortinas amarillas ondeando por el viento, y la habitación es brillante y limpia, las paredes pintadas como la salida del sol, llenas de suaves rosados y naranjas, una increíble pieza de arte. Peeta colocó los estantes también, y ella se da cuenta que todas esas cajas pesadas que él ordenó del Capitolio el mes pasado deben de haber estado llenas de libros para niños. Katniss aún no puede leer mucho por su cuenta, no más que lo básico, pero el bebé no será criado como ella lo fue, ni siquiera un poco.

La cuna está colocada contra la pared, pintada de un simple blanco que combina con el blanco vestidor y la blanca mesa, la manta de bebé de Haymitch colgada sobre una esquina, un bonito osito de peluche sobre la almohada. El ventilador da suaves vueltas sobre sus cabezas, y la habitación es limpia, silenciosa y hecha para un bebé.

-¿Qué piensas? -Peeta pregunta finalmente, impaciente.

Ella se reclina contra él-. Es… -No está segura de cómo decirlo-. Es todo un cuarto para un bebé.

Él asiente, su mejilla contra la de ella mientras se inclina un poco, sus brazos sobre su estómago, y él debe de entenderlo. Peeta siempre entiende lo que ella no puede decir, y ella siente que sus ojos se llenan un poco de lágrimas. Pero no quiere llorar-. Me gusta -agrega finalmente. Ella lo siente sonreír.

* * *

Un equipo de cámaras llega en el tren de las seis.

Katniss se esconde en el armario de arriba. Ellos la han atormentado antes, hace solo unos cuantos años durante el décimo aniversario de la guerra, pero ella permaneció escondida mientras Peeta y Haymitch distraían a las cámaras.

Ya no es tan fácil hacerse un ovillo en el armario ahora; ya ni siquiera puede acercar sus rodillas hacia su pecho. Sabe que no debería hacer que Peeta se enfrente a las cámaras solo, porque él las odia tanto como ella. Pero no puede evitarlo. Se siente enferma, y piensa que tal vez sí esté enferma. Siente un nudo en el estómago.

Unos minutos después, Peeta aparece-. Ya se fueron. Les dije que haría una entrevista, y Haymitch les prometió lo mismo, pero parece que no será suficiente. Aparentemente, -se detiene para sonreír un poco-, todo el distrito ha ignorado a las cámaras, y nadie va a hablar sobre ti.

Ella sabe que eso le hubiera encantado, pero no puede pensar acerca de eso ahora. Peeta le extiende su mano, pero no quiere salir. El equipo de cámaras puede estar engañándolo, esperando a que ella abandone la seguridad de su armario. Él suspira, y se sienta a su lado mientras cierra la puerta.

Ella inclina su cabeza contra su hombro, intentando moverse con su incómodo peso.

-Es a ti a quien realmente quieren -le dice calladamente-. Están desesperados por eso, Katniss, por el Sinsajo frente a las cámaras por primera vez en quince años, y embarazada, por si fuera poco. -Él se detiene, el silencio es apologético-. Y no te puedes esconder aquí por siempre. -Él pasa su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

Ella puede que no sea capaz de esconderse aquí por siempre, pero sí puede durar un tiempo.

-Si haces una entrevista mientras estás embarazada -Peeta dice-, será más fácil alejarlos cuando el bebé nazca. Y se nos acaba el tiempo para eso. -Ella solo sacude su cabeza. Él extiende su mano para frotar los nudos de su baja espalda, y ella cierra sus ojos.

Ella se duerme a su lado en el armario, y se despierta arropada y a salvo junto a él.

* * *

Ella no sabe acerca de lo que Peeta y Haymitch dijeron en sus entrevistas, pero aparentemente Peeta ha convencido a la Sra. Hoptay para que haga una entrevista sobre el embarazo para calmar a los subordinados que Plutarch envió. Siempre es Plutarch. Katniss se encierra testarudamente en la casa, las cortinas cerradas, hasta que finalmente Peeta anuncia que el equipo de cámaras se ha ido. Él suena tan aliviado como ella.

-Lamento que tengas que soportarlos -ella dice, y realmente lo siente.

Él asiente-. Lo sé. Pero mientras mi bebé esté dentro de ti creo que puedo soportar a las cámaras por ambos. -Ella se derrite un poco con sus dulces palabras, pero no es difícil hacerla derretirse estos días.

Tal como parecía, engañaron a Peeta. A pesar que la mayoría de los equipos de cámaras se fueron en el tren esa noche, y ella sale de la casa la mañana siguiente, solo para estirar las piernas un rato y sentirse más como una persona y menos como una ballena, escucha de pronto a las cámaras, mientras estas brillan fuertemente-. ¡Katniss Everdeen! -un hombre grita, y ella se gira horrorizada al ver a dos extraños.

El bebé salta dentro suyo, una súbita patadita que la sacude, y corre tan rápido como puede, sus brazos alrededor del bebé, por un pasaje entre las casas. Ellos la persiguen, pero encuentra la puerta trasera que da a la cocina de su vieja casa, aún vacía después de todos estos años, aún sin seguro, porque nadie se atrevería a tocar ese horrible y viejo lugar. Ella tira y asegura la puerta, dando un portazo en las sombras.

Ellos golpean la puerta, pero ella se escabulle hacia la polvorienta sala de estar, y todo es silencio.

Ella toma una profunda bocanada de aire mientras intenta calmar su corazón. El bebé le da una patadita, y ella pasa una mano por donde la pateó-. Estabas asustado, ¿no es así? -murmura-. También te asustaron. -Una patadita golpea la palma de su mano, y ella baja la mirada hacia su estómago, y por primera vez intenta en verdad imaginar al pequeño bebé hecho un ovillo dentro suyo, sano y salvo.

Y completamente indefenso también, una vida dependiente de Katniss.

-No dejaré que alguien te haga daño -le susurra-. Este mundo no es tan maravilloso, pero no vas a estar solo en esto, tú sabes. Yo te voy a mantener a salvo. Me aseguraré de eso.

Su mente regresa a lo que Peeta le dijo la semana pasada, cuando las cámaras recién llegaron. Si ella hablaba con ellos mientras esté embarazada, no tendrá que lidiar con ellos cuando el bebé nazca. No estaba equivocado. Si habla con ellos ahora, ella podrá proteger al bebé después.

Ella fruñe el ceño un poco. Se esconde en el armario como si fuera una niñita, haciendo que Haymitch y Peeta se enfrenten a las cámaras, y ellos la dejan, porque siempre la complacen así, siempre cuidándola, incluso con todas sus pesadillas. No puede haberse acostumbrado a eso; ella no deja que otras personas peleen sus batallas.

Ella solía cuidar de sí misma. Y todavía lo hace. _Tiene_ que hacerlo; este bebé necesita su protección.

-Debería de llamar a Plutarch, ¿no es así? -murmura, pasando sus manos por su estómago-. Hablaré con él. Haremos un trato, y él ya no te va a molestar, ¿está bien? Voy a encargarme de esto.

* * *

Ella se pone un bonito vestido verde, sujeta su cabello con pines y se sienta al lado de Peeta en el sofá. Plutarch quería enviarle su viejo equipo de preparación pero ella se niega. Si el país _se merece_ ver al Sinsajo ahora, como él tanto clama, entonces ellos verán al Sinsajo tal como es. Peeta pasa su brazo por sobre sus hombros. El bebé da una patadita, siempre en movimiento estos días.

Y la pequeña luz parpadeante de la cámara de pronto comienza a grabarla.

Ella deja su mano sobre sus pies, los cuales apenas pueden verse; Peeta aprieta su mano y Katniss ofrece la mejor sonrisa que puede darles-. Mi nombre es Katniss Mellark, -comienza.

Ella no lee el guión que Plutarch le ha enviado. Ella Habla acerca de su vida, cuando caza en el bosque, ayuda a Peeta en la panadería, cómo vive su vida. Muestra el libro de plantas, antes que Peeta muestre algunas de sus pinturas. Ella clama lo mucho que ama los bollos con queso que él le prepara, y él se ríe mientras besa su mejilla.

Y no menciona a los niños que cazan con ella, ni lo mucho que detesta a los turistas.

Tampoco quiere mencionar al bebé, pero esa no es una opción.

-Después de todos estos años, ¿cómo es que se decidieron a tener un niño? -la camarógrafa les pregunta-. ¿O es que recién ahora han sido bendecidos, después de intentar tener otro hijo? -Esa sería una bonita historia, pero Katniss no está de acuerdo con contar bonitas historias.

(Ella ignora por completo el comentario hacia su falso embarazo.)

-Nunca quise tener hijos, -le dice a la cámara-. Le tomó mucho tiempo a Peeta hacerme cambiar de parecer, de convencerme que este no es el mundo en el que crecimos. Y después de todo lo que pasamos, después de todos a los que perdimos, después de los Juegos del Hambre, tenía miedo a tener un hijo. Pero pasamos por una guerra para cambiar ese terrible mundo que conocía para que los niños del futuro pudieran tener una mejor vida.

Peeta cubre la mano de ella sobre su vientre con la de él, y la camarógrafa se encuentra indecisa. Probablemente tenía que preguntarles sobre del embarazo, acerca de cambios de humor, caprichos y posibles nombres, para mostrarles al resto de Panem que los Mellark son como los demás padres.

Pero esa es la oportunidad perfecta para preguntar acerca de la guerra, acerca de esa flecha dirigida al presidente equivocado. De acuerdo a Haymitch, la mitad del país culpa a un momento de locura y la otra mitad piensa que ella tenía sabía algo que el público ignoraba.

A ella no le importa lo que el resto piense, de igual forma, son noticias viejas. Katniss le sonríe a la mujer y espera. Ella se acomoda un poco contra Peeta. Y, confundida, la mujer finalmente se decide.

-¿Qué tal ha sido tu embarazo hasta ahora?

* * *

Va a suceder pronto, ella lo sabe.

Los meses se han pasado volando. Cada parte de su cuerpo le duele, nunca llega a comer suficiente y todo hace que se ponga ansiosa. Se preocupa cuando su ombligo se sale de su sitio y cuando el bebé se mueve cada vez menos, pero todo es normal, le dice la Sra. Hoptay, porque ya casi es hora. Otro mes más y el bebé nacerá. Katniss está más asustada que nunca. Sabe lo horrible, doloroso y peligroso que es el parto, lo fácil que pueden morir ella y el bebé.

Sus pensamientos se enfocan en Peeta, en lo que se convertiría si ella y el bebé murieran. Todo lo que sabe es que si tiene que morir, el bebé _tiene_ que vivir, sino Peeta no podría sobrevivir.

Él está más emocionado que nunca y apenas deja a Katniss fuera de su vista. Hornea desde casa siempre que puede, dejando la panadería a cargo de alguien más. Si ella quiere estirar las piernas, él va con ella _hacia_ la panadería, donde ella se sienta sin hacer nada, como en casa.

Ella ama a Peeta demasiado, pero la está volviendo loca.

Y sí Peeta, ella puede levantar sus brazos y peinarse y eso no va a lastimar a tu bebé.

Después de todo, es el bebé que él ha esperado por años y años. Eso hace que ella sea más dulce con él y deja que la cuide, le peine su cabello y que le pregunte cómo se siente cada cinco minutos, incluso aunque ella le gruñe la respuesta. Eso no le molesta a él; son solo las hormonas, le dice feliz, porque ellas significan que es el bebé el que hace todo eso, y él ama a su bebé.

Aún así, ella apreciaría si tan solo se preocupara _un poco menos_.

* * *

Haymitch se encuentra en casa cuando sucede.

Un súbito golpe alarma a Katniss, mira por encima de la mesa de la cocina para ver cómo el pan que Peeta había comenzado a sacar del horno está ahora por todo el piso. Peeta está completamente quieto, sus hombros tensos y el corazón de ella se detiene por su segundo, porque conoce esa postura demasiado bien.

-¿Qué le pasa? -pregunta Haymitch, desparramado en una silla al frente de Katniss.

Ella lo ignora-. Peeta, -lo llama suavemente, mientras usa la mesa para sostenerse. Haymitch repite su pregunta. Katniss lo vuelve a ignorar. Ella camina con cuidado alrededor de su esposo-. Peeta.

El gira para encontrarse con ella, sus manos hechas puños alrededor de sus guantes para el horno, sus ojos extrañamente negros en su enojado rostro. Ella se acerca para tomar su mano. Él no responde. Ella intenta soltar sus dedos, aunque lo sigue mirando fijamente-. Peeta. -Funciona mejor así, cuando ella le ofrece una suave y simple llamada a la realidad, a lo que es real, a ella. Él suelta las manos pero súbitamente atrapan su muñeca jalándola fuertemente. Sus labios se mueven un poco y sus ojos la miran llenos de furia.

Ella le devuelve la mirada y sólo puede pensar en la guardería que él ha arreglado, en la perla que él colocó en un anillo para su décimo aniversario, en el sabor del pan tostado en una calurosa sala de un viernes por la tarde cuando finalmente ellos lo hicieron real y ella se aferra a esos momentos mientras lo mira fijamente.

Si no pasa nada, ella se los mencionará, un recordatorio.

-Peeta.

Sus manos la sueltan. Sus hombros se relajan. Él parpadea un poco y retrocede tambaleando. Ella sonríe, alivida y se acerca a él. Pero él solo se aleja-. No, -le dice, sacudiendo su cabeza y antes de que ella piense que su episodio aun no ha acabado, los ojos de él se fijan en su brazo.

Fuertes marcas rojas aparecen alrededor de su delgada muñeca y ella sabe cuál es el problema.

-Estoy bien, -le dice restándole importancia-. Se desvanecerán en un día.

-Estás _embarazada_, -le dice, horrorizado-. Y si te hice _eso_, piensa qué más…

Él no ha tenido un episodio de esos en casi un año, ella piensa, si no es _más_ de un año. Él no había tenido que lidiar con eso desde antes que estuviera embarazada y ella comienza a sacudir la cabeza. Él no puede tener miedo de herirla. Ya habían lidiado con este terror particular unos quince años atrás cuando encontraron un camino para estar juntos. Pero ella no estaba embarazada hace quince años, ¿o sí?

-Debo ir a ver la panadería, -le dice y se va. Necesita aire.

Ella lo deja tener aire y se queda mirando a Haymitch.

Él no hace comentario alguno mientras la puerta se cierra y ella puede estar al menos agradecida por eso.

* * *

Pero él no quiere compartir la cama con ella esa noche. No puede verla a los ojos, ni siquiera quiere _tocarla_, mucho menos agarrar su mano. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que la frustración la invade. Él no puede hacerle esto. Ella necesita que se sobreponga a eso, ya que necesita que sea _Peeta_ y él no puede tener miedo.

Finalmente lo acorrala en el baño-. No puedes hacerme esto, -le dice-. No puedes arrepentirte.

-¿Qué? -él frunce el ceño, incómodo-. ¿Arrepentirme de qué?

-De este bebé, -le dice-. Tú querías un bebé. Y yo te estoy dando un bebé. No puedes cambiar de idea. No puedes estar asustado. Yo ya estoy lo suficientemente aterrada por los dos. -Ella intenta mantener la calma, porque necesita que él la escuche-. No puedes arrepentirte.

Él se relaja un poco-. No puedo… pensé que ya había terminado. Pensé que _finalmente_… -Traga saliva, sus ojos muestran dolor-. Odio haberte herido y _nunca_ me perdonaré a mi mismo si alguna vez hiero…

Ella busca su mano y él no la rechaza.

-Tú siempre llevarás esas cicatrices Peeta. No soy la clase de mujer que deja que su esposo la golpee. Esta relación no es de ese tipo. Eso no es lo que sucede. Tú estás _roto_, Peeta. Esto nunca _acabará_. Yo también estoy rota. Hay días en los que no puedo levantarme de la cama.

Él comienza a decir algo, pero ella lo corta.

-Cuando eso suceda, ya sabes, cuando no pueda levantarme, tú vas a cuidar de nuestro bebé, ¿cierto? -ella espera a que él asienta, buscando su rostro-. ¿Entonces por qué no puedes confiar en que, si tú cuidas de mí y proteges a nuestro hijo cuando yo esté mal, yo cuidaré de ti y protegeré a nuestro bebé cuando _tú_ estés mal?

Ella pasa su pulgar por los nudillos de él, y él por fin la mira.

-Estamos en esto juntos, ¿no es así? -ella susurra-. Porque yo no me ofrecí para esto sin ti.

Él asiente otra vez, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ella aprieta su mano, y él finalmente se acerca a ella.

No es sino después de eso, cuando ambos duermen juntos en la cama, con la mano de él sobre el vientre de ella, que ella se da cuenta de algo.

Después de todo este tiempo, todos estos meses, siempre ha sido el bebé de Peeta. Nunca ha sido el bebé de ellos. Nunca ha sido el bebé _de ella_. Pero lo es. Es su hijo también. Su corazón casi se detiene con la idea y ella no sabe si ese terror, el de tener un hijo, alguna vez desaparecerá. Aunque tampoco se puede arrepentir.

La mañana siguiente, Peeta le sirve el desayuno en la cama. Planea trabajar desde casa. Él se preocupa por ella.

* * *

Su madre la llama.

Le dice a Katniss que vio el especial por televisión. Si su madre tuvo que enterarse acerca de eso por televisión entonces Annie aún no se lo había comentado-. Pensé que no querías tener hijos, pero estoy feliz que hayas cambiado de opinión, -su madre le dice calladamente.

Katniss no sabe que decirle-. Peeta quería tanto tener un bebé, -le responde finalmente.

-Estoy segura que será un maravilloso padre, -su madre le dice, con alegría en su voz.

-Lo sé. -Katniss le contesta. Silencio. Katniss mira a Peeta, quien pretende no escuchar nada mientras pinta y ella sonríe un poco-. Te enviaré una foto, -le dice a su madre-, del bebé. Cuando nazca.

-Me gustaría eso, -su madre murmura.

Y esa es toda la conversación.

* * *

Ella comienza a sentir cambios. Puede respirar más fácilmente, se da cuenta, pero eso la aterra cuando piensa en lo que eso significa. Todo es normal, le dice la Sra. Hoptay. Katniss se despierta con manchas de sangre en las sábanas, pero la Sra. Hoptay le asegura que es normal; significa que va a suceder pronto.

Pronto.

Eso consume sus pensamientos. Pronto.

Montones de cartas llegan de todo el país, más que nada buenos deseos ahora que todos saben que está embarazada. No se preocupa por leerlas. Pero Annie le envía cajas con viejos juguetes y Katniss los coloca alrededor de la guardería. Unos cuantos hombres de la Veta que ayudaron a Peeta a reconstruir la panadería le hacen una mecedora que él coloca orgullosamente en su cuarto, al lado de la cama.

El dolor repentino de alguna forma no es tan inesperado, por lo alerta que ya se encuentra. Posa su mano en su espalda y aprieta los dientes. La Sra. Hoptay le avisó que ese dolor probablemente signifique que pronto era ahora.

-Haymitch, -dice. Él gruñe desde su silla al lado de ella en el pórtico-. _Haymitch_.

Sus ojos se abren cuando la miran y casi suelta su botella.

-Necesito a Peeta. Y a la Sra. Hoptay. Ahora.

* * *

Haymitch la ayuda a entrar a su casa, a llegar a su cama y sale del cuarto. Ella casi no quiere que se vaya, no quiere estar sola, no _puede_ estar sola, no puede hacer esto, pero Peeta debe de haber llegado corriendo a la casa ya que aparece jadeante en la puerta antes de que a ella le entre el pánico.

-La Sra. Hoptay está en camino, -le dice-. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? ¿Cualquier cosa?

Ella sacude la cabeza. Ni siquiera sabe lo que ella puede hacer. La Sra. Hoptay llega unos minutes después.

-Ya mandé a Haymitch que ponga a hervir agua y que recoja toallas húmedas para nosotras, -ella anuncia.

Ella hace que Peeta sostenga a Katniss contra la cabecera y ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer, así que Katniss intenta enfocarse en sus instrucciones, que estire y abra las piernas como le indica, que tome y bote aire como le indica, que no entre en pánico cuando sienta que algo escurre por su pierna, como le dice la Sra. Hoptay.

Pero comienza a entrar en pánico cuando el dolor se vuelve constante, cuando la Sra. Hoptay le dice que _ya es hora_ y Katniss cierra sus piernas con fuerza-. No, -jadea-. No, cambié de opinión. -Ella mira a Peeta, sentado a su lado en la cama, su brazo al lado del hombro de ella, aferrando fuertemente su mano.

-Katniss, -comienza la Sra. Hoptay.

-Está a salvo dentro mío, -susurra Katniss, con un gruñido en la garganta y el sudor entrando en sus ojos-. Está a salvo.

-No puedes pensar así, -le dice Peeta, tranquilizándola dulcemente-. Tú…

Ella grita en su cara, una súbita presión insoportable y la Sra. Hoptay da un pequeño chasquido.

-Cariño, no puedes mantener tus piernas cerradas; temo que la naturaleza no te lo va a permitir. Esto va a suceder.

-¡No! -Katniss sacude su cabeza-. Si se queda conmigo, lo puedo mantener a salvo. Lo voy a mantener a salvo. Pero si sale, no puedo, no puedo dejarte, no puedo perder… -El dolor hace que se arquee y ella solloza.

-Mírame preciosa, -De ponto dice Haymitch y sus ojos se dirigen hacia él. Ella pensaba que él se había ido después de hacer sus deberes y entregar las toallas limpias. Pero no se ha ido. Se sienta en la cama y toma su mano, sus ojos fijos en ella-. Lo mantendremos a salvo. Me las arreglé para mantenerlos a ustedes dos vivos, ¿no es así? Lo mantendremos a salvo, ¿oíste? Lo mantendremos a salvo.

Ella asiente, toma una gran bocanada de aire y deja que la Sra. Hoptay abra sus piernas. Haymitch y Peeta están en ambos lados de ella, sosteniendo sus manos, y ella se retuerce, puja y grita; _duele_, duele tanto que no puede imaginar por qué alguien querría y se ofreciera para esto.

-Katniss, -dice Peeta calladamente.

Ella muerde sus labios hasta que sangran, quiere golpear a la Sra. Hoptay y -

Y todo sucede de forma borrosa, dolorosa y terrible hasta que otro llanto se une al de ella. Por poco se desmaya contra Peeta. Cierra sus ojos, tomando desiguales bocanadas de aire mientras sus oídos se llenan con el sonido de unos enojados grititos que no salen de su boca. Siente que Peeta le da un beso tembloroso en su frente.

-Mira -le susurra.

Ella mira y ve lo que sostiene la Sra. Hoptay-. Una niña. -La Sra. Hoptay _la_ sostiene, envuelta en la manta crema, pequeña, con su carita roja y retorcida y unos cuantos mechones oscuros que se asoman en su gorda cabecita.

Ella toma a la bebé, su hija, pesada, suave y cálida, sus pequeños miembros agitándose. Peeta toca su manito y sus pequeños dedos atrapan su pulgar. Katniss puede oír que la respiración de él se detiene por un segundo-. Es una cosita enojada, ¿no es así? -dice Haymitch-. Definitivamente tuya, preciosa.

Katniss mira a la Sra. Hoptay, insegura y esta desabrocha la parte de delante de su vestido.

Una cabecita se gira hacia ella y su pequeña boca se dirige hacia su pecho. Katniss está casi asustada de respirar por la extraña sensación. No quiere distraer a su hija, quien suelta sus dedos, liberando a Peeta y mantiene sus ojitos cerrados. Sus pequeñas cejas también son oscuras.

-Tenemos que asegurarnos de que te bañes apropiadamente, -le dice la Sra. Hoptay-, que bebas bastante agua y descanses lo suficiente, yo estaré al pendiente que tu recuperación no sea complicada, pero por el momento… -Ella sonríe.

Y Katniss mira a su bebé y comprende lo que Johanna y Peeta querían decir.

Crece dentro de ella; ese sentimiento, tan seguro e instintivo, como si nunca hubiera estado dentro suyo, pero aún así que forma parte de su corazón: un amor real, envolvente, _feroz_. Ella no permitirá jamás que alguien toque a su bebé, esta preciosa vida nueva e inocente, su hija.

Su bebé la mira, parpadea un poco, tranquila, su rostro ahora rosado y sus grandes ojos se fijan en Katniss.

-Oh, qué adorable azul, -dice la Sra. Hoptay-. Supongo que de ese color se quedarán sus ojos.

Katniss mira finalmente a Peeta, quien le dio este bebé. Su bebé. Su hija. Esperanza.

-Creo que quiero llamarla como una flor, después de todo, -ella susurra.

Peeta asiente-. Dandelion, -le dice. Él sonríe-. Te encantan los dientes de león.

-En realidad, -dice Haymitch-, es una mala hierba.

* * *

Todo comienza con un error.

Katniss regresa de bosque para encontrar a Haymitch en el pórtico, como siempre, llevando un collar de dientes de león, y le sonríe mientras él le devuelve la mirada. Siempre que cuide de su hija mientras ella caza y Peeta hornea, ella no dirá nada.

En eso Dani se acerca corriendo hacia Katniss para ofrecerle un collar.

Pero este no está hecho de dientes de león.

-¡Mami, te hice un bonito collar _muy especial_! -Le dice orgullosa, Katniss la mira fijamente.

La niña no sabe que no puede tocar las prímulas, las flores que le daban nombre a su hermana Prim; no sabe que sólo Katniss las puede tocar, solo para verlas y mantenerlas con vida. Y la pequeña le sonríe a Katniss, esperando, sus suaves rizos oscuros cayendo sobre sus hombros y brillando con una tonalidad casi azulada a la luz del sol, llena de pecas sobre su naricita y sus ojos de un brillante azul.

-¿Mami? ¡Lo hice para ti!

Katniss se arrodilla, y Dani suelta una risita, encantada, mientras le coloca a su madre el collar de flores.

(Y su hija le dice que no se preocupe, que también le hizo un collar a su papá.)

Ella se lo cuenta a Peeta esa noche-. Hubo un momento en que mi hermanita era todo lo que tenía, -ella susurra en su cuarto ya oscuro, con su cabeza sobre el hombro de él-. Y a pesar de todo, me alegra haber contado con esa persona, ese alguien, un fiel amigo con quien contar, un indiscutible aliado con quien podía confiar, un… un hermano a quien amar.

-Katniss, -le dice Peeta, con una interrogante en su voz.

-Así que, si quieres otro bebé, -continúa suavemente-, estoy de acuerdo con ello.

Él la besa.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo con eso.

_**Fin**_**.**

* * *

_Hold me down, sweet and low, little girl._

_Hold me down, sweet and low, and I will carry you home._

_Hold me down, sweet and low, little girl._

_Hold me down, and I'll carry you home._

* * *

**N/T: I'm back!  
Espero que les guste este fic tanto como a mí me gustó leerlo y traducirlo (si encuentran algún error, o tienen alguna sugerencia, no duden en comentarmelo)  
****Volviendo al tema, ¿a no que son lindos Peeta y Katniss en esa nueva etapa de sus vidas?**

**No se olviden de decirme qué tal les pareció!**

**(Ahora sí, por fin me voy a dormir)**

**Au revoir!**

**XOXO, Sweet-aries**


End file.
